Kelly Vs Shorty
by Sparky The Mutt
Summary: Heh heh...you'll see.
1. Hmph!

"Ladies and gentlemen- your winner is... KELLY!"

As the club erupted in loud cheers and yells, Kelly yelled out a triumphant "Yeah!" and struck one of hte many sexy poses in her repertoire. She definitely had the kind of body that'd draw every heterosexual male eye in the place, and it was made even more alluring by the brief, tight policewoman costume she wore during her performances.

Her tiny teenaged opponent fumed as she watched the whole lurid spectacle. Shorty just couldn't understand. What could the judges have been THINKING! She'd practiced for WEEKS for this! Her routine had been flawless!

She ducked backstage in a huff, followed shortly by Kelly. "Tough break, short stuff," the tall, shapely dancer said. "But you've REALLY gotta learn how to size up your audience."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Shorty.

"Oh, your moves are great- the kids eat that cute stuff up. But come on- didn't you notice the judges? All guys, all over 20? Your 'sugar' angle's all well and good, but nothing wins THAT crowd over like a little spice." She punctuated her point with a smooth swerve of her hips.

"What-EVER. You just got lucky this time."

"Hey, I'm game for a rematch whenever you are, kiddo! Just let me get my encore out of the way first!" Kelly blew Shorty a kiss and took the stage once again for her victory dance.

Shorty was still pondering Kelly's advice on the long walk home. "Maybe she's got a point, Columbo."

As he heard his name, Shorty's pet mouse poked his fuzzy brown head out of the bib pocket of Shorty's big, baggy overalls. He glanced up at Shorty with an inquisitive squeak.

"We're almost home- I'll fix you something to eat when we get there." She sighed and kicked at a rock on the sidewalk in mid-step. Whenever she won dance match, she and Columbo would take half the prize money and gorge on candy.

Maybe Kelly was right; maybe Shorty DID need to expand her repertoire, to spice it up a bit. "Or maybe they just liked her costume more. Pervs."

Still, she had to admit- the policewoman costume was much more preferable to the rubber baby jumper Kelly had worn during the LAST Bust-a-Move tournament.

As she passed a newsstand, a magazine on display caught Shorty's eye. Partially due to the bright yellow cover, designed to look as if the book was covered in police warning tape, but mostly because of the figure on the cover- a photo of Kelly, her policewoman cap drawn low over her eyes and her butt thrust directly at the camera. Shorty picked it up and read the title: "The Kelly Dossier- Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About the Dancing Policewoman."

"Oh come on- Kelly has her own fanzine now?" Shorty felt yet another wave of jealousy- sure, after the last tournament, she'd discovered that several "artists" had made her the subject of a comic book, but when she'd tried to buy a copy, the owner of the comic shop told her she wasn't old enough. Weird.

Thumbing through the magazine, Shorty was assualted with pointless fact after pointless fact- Kelly's biography, hobbies, favorite food (peach pie with whipped cream), favorite color (blue), favorite movie (Mistress of Disguise III), favorite band (Indigo Girls)- five pages in, Shorty couldn't help feeling that she already knew way more than she really wanted about Kelly's personal life. But that wasn't what Shorty found herself concentrating on.

All these pointless facts and tidbits were nestled amongst photos of Kelly performing her routines. Some segments were practically frame-by-frame dissections of her best moves!

This... yeah, this could come in handy. She paid for the magazine and ran all the way home. Kelly would be getting that rematch- and Shorty planned to fight spice with spice.


	2. Explanations

**Kelly VS Shorty: Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN B.A.G… nor will I ever.. hmph..**

Day after day all Shorty could be found doing was training for the next tournament, the more time she spent, she got better and better at what she was doing. She had gotten older, due to the tournament being every three years, she changed almost everything about her appearance. She cut her hair a little, got rid of the over alls, and put on jeans and a long sleeve purple and white loose fitting shirt. Columbo, her pet mouse occupied the space on her head, between her two long pig tails, comfortably on the sides of her head. She had taken up a better, more efficient dancing style, one she found even better than her other, she was like a whole new girl!

She had a week until the next tournament came, and she was ecstatic, which only made her train harder than before, she even had her parents install a pole so she could continue her practicing. Shorty stopped eating so much candy, much to the disdain of Columbo but of course he couldn't voice it. Her midnight blue eyes shone determinately as she smirked, reading through the much favorited Fanzine of Kelly: The Dancing Police Woman. She found herself laughing manically at how she was going to toast her self proclaimed rival at the tournament.

"I'm going to smoke her!" She exclaimed happily but with a hint of evil intent there as well, her eyes gleamed quickly as she balled her fists. Her companion mouse just squeaked and looked at her, he had yet to take his position on top of her head because he was too busy eating what she fed him for lunch. His ears twitched as did his tail but he continued silently, not paying much attention although she made him train as well in case of her solo dance with him. She picked him up as he continued to eat what he had between his paws, she would have to wash her hair when she returned home as usual.

Shorty made her way to the local candy store because of the money she had from the dances she'd been doing against her friends, Heat, Strike, Gas-O, and Frida, who's last dance was the day before seeing as she was leaving for a couple of years to try and pursue her dreams of becoming an artist. She went in and growled when she saw another magazine with Kelly's picture of the front of it, she rolled her eyes with a childish huff although she was already 15 years old. She ignored it and went to get her and Columbo; mostly Columbo some candy since she was cutting back on the sweets to remain healthy. She purchased all she wanted and walked out, looking around to see if anything was going on, but there never was unless it was dance competitions between the neighborhood dancers, which attracted a lot of people. Kelly, Heat, and herself were always the crowd favorites, but Shorty was sure to take the cake that time, she would make sure of it.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**


End file.
